Conventional navigation systems provide routes in terms of directions common to all users, such as street names. Drivers using the navigation systems may be less familiar with those common terms, however, than they are with particular locations, hereinafter referred to as “landmarks”, that have specific meaning to the drivers. Thus, the directions provided by the navigation systems are not as intuitive to drivers as they could be, leading drivers to (for example) sometimes miss their turns, and generally to be obliged to focus more carefully than they would if there were provided with directions in more familiar terms.